Cinco personas que lo vieron y una que hizo algo
by eminahinata
Summary: O aquella en la que Blaine no dice mucho.


**Título: **Cinco personas que lo vieron y una que hizo algo

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Glee

**Palabras:** 1,632

**Pareja:** Canon.

**Advertencia:** Mención de abuso sexual. Semi AU.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y creación de Ryan Murphy. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fuera mío es seguro que yo dejaría a Kurt con Adam y a Blaine con Sebastián. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** O aquella en la que Blaine no dice mucho.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola! Mi primera historia de Glee, wii~. En fin, yo soy de esas personas que les gusta un personaje y le gusta verlo en situaciones llenas de angts. Así que no me maten, ¿vale? Que yo sé que todo tiene ese lado. Voy a ver si hago una continuación o algo así. ¡Por cierto! En mi heatcanon Blaine vive con su padrastro y su madre. No me pregunten porque ahora, pero ya lo explicare más adelante. (¡Yo soy una fan de los crossover!). Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Cinco personas que lo vieron y una que hizo algo**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

-**Blaine Anderson-**

Las lágrimas caían una a una sobre las sábanas, su cuerpo maltratado encorvándose por el dolor, intentando de forma inútil esconderse entre las suaves texturas, el aire entumeciéndolo un poco más. Escuchó como la puerta era cerrada suavemente, los apenas audibles pasos alejándose por el pasillo, dejándose al fin soltar el aliento en un suspiro tembloroso.

Con movimientos rígidos logró llegar hasta el cuarto de baño adjunto a su habitación, queriendo borrar toda evidencia de lo que sólo un momento atrás sucedió. Sin darle una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, no queriendo ver lo que ahí se proyectaba, se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría callera bruscamente sobre la piel magullada. Gimió ante el dolor, las lágrimas mezclándose con el agua, y con manos ausentes empezó a tallar su cuerpo.

A pesar de tanto tiempo seguía sin entender. Claro, él sabía. Pero no podía entender porque su madre lo permitía. Él estaba seguro que su madre sabía lo que su marido le hacía. Sollozó y se dejó caer al suelo de la ducha, deseando que su padre y Cooper estuvieran con él en ese momento. Pero no. Ambos estaban tan lejos, demasiado preocupados en sus propias vidas.

Sólo necesitaba que alguien lo salvara.

Sólo una persona.

* * *

**-Nick Duval-**

La cosa es que la vida está llena de momento extraños que marcan la vida, de una u otra forma. Pero al final siempre hace que cambie y, al menos, se espera que sea para mejor.

Cuando Kurt Hummel llegó a la Academia Dalton, Nick esperaba que fuera para mejor. Para Blaine, al menos. Entonces suspiró con tristeza.

Él sabía. Había visto las marcas en la piel bronceada de su mejor amigo. Marcas que no concordaban con las patéticas escusas que el moreno le daba cuando preguntaba. Él sabía. Había visto cuando llegaban las vacaciones como el moreno se tensaba y todo en el gritaba miedo en el momento que cargaba sus cosas en el auto y viajaba a la casa de sus padres. Él sabía. Había visto el aire deprimido con el que regresaba el moreno luego de las vacaciones, todo eso escondido tras su perfecta máscara de caballero y buen amigo. Él sabía. Había visto impotente sin saber qué hacer, porque Blaine no se lo permitía. Nunca daba respuestas a sus dudas y preocupaciones.

Y él sabía, también, que el resto del grupo empezaba a darse cuenta. A ver cada una de las marcas y el aire deprimido que envolviera al moreno cuando éste creía que nadie lo veía.

Entonces Nick esperaba que con la llegada de Kurt Hummel todo mejorara. Esperaba con el corazón en la mano que no fuera tan tarde para su mejor amigo. Entonces Nick esperaba que Kurt Hummel no fuera tan cobarde como él para enfrentar a Blaine.

Entonces Nick esperaba que Blaine llegara a ser feliz algún día.

* * *

**-Burt Hummel-**

Ser un padre nunca es fácil. No hay un manual con el que viene cada niño al nacer. Pero ser un padre es lo mejor que a alguien puede sucederle. Al menos en su opinión es así.

Cuando había conocido a Blaine, cierta parte de él no pudo evitar preocuparse por la felicidad de su querido Kurt. Había algo, algo demasiado triste y roto, en este joven de buenos modales y una encantadora personalidad. Había algo, algo en lo cual no quería poner el dedo con demasiada rapidez, que hacía feliz a su niño. Había algo, algo que no sólo él notó y que lio preocupó.

Carole también lo había visto, una expresión preocupada en su dirección, y pronto la bella mujer que quería compartir el resto de su vida con él tomo bajo su ala al joven encantador, seguro de su sexualidad. Y había sido bueno, poco a poco Blaine más receptivo al contacto y más abierto a la confianza de su familia.

Ser un padre nunca es fácil. No hay un manual de cómo comportarse en situaciones de estas. Pero ser un padre es lo mejor que a alguien puede sucederle. El problema es que es aún más difícil intentar ser el padre de alguien que no es tu hijo y que no quiere hablar de lo que está sucediendo con su vida.

Él ya amaba a Blaine como a un hijo y ahora sólo tenía que esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**-Noah Puckerman-**

El primero en notar las marcas, irónicamente, es él. Fue mientras ellos se cambiaban de ropa en el vestidor, los otros riendo sonoramente haciendo que el eco rebotara en cada pared, cuando las vio. Pálidas a comparación de la piel bronceada del ex Warbles, con un patrón desigual llenando toda la espalda y bajando por las piernas. Shock había sido su primera reacción y preocupación la siguiente.

Había desviado la vista cuando Blaine se había volteado al ser mencionado su nombre, la camisa ya puesta, su mente llena de diferentes escenarios del por qué esas cicatrices −cicatrices _viejas_ que él sabía reconocer porque él mismo tenia esas mismas marcas en su piel por diferentes motivos− se encontraban tan pronunciadas en el cuerpo del otro chico.

¿Por qué alguien haría algo así a Blaine? ¿Quién había hecho eso a Blaine?

Entonces, él temió lo peor.

Entonces, él pensó lo peor e ira lo invadió.

Y fue cuando decidió que era el momento de que alguien hiciera algo al respecto.

* * *

-**Brittany Pierce-**

Todos creían que le faltaba algo en la cabeza. Y podía ser que tuvieran razón, pero a ella no le importaba. Pero había algo de lo cual ella se sentía orgullosa y eso era de su capacidad de observación. Ver más allá del resto.

Y muchas veces se lo había dicho a Santana, pero su novia no había hecho nada al respecto, alegando que no era de su incumbencia. Y si era de su incumbencia, pensaba. Ellos eran un equipo, _una familia_, y por lo tanto tenían que cuidarse unos a los otros, como la familia que eran.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que no era correcto. No era correcto callarse lo que ella sabía. Y entonces hizo lo que pensó que era mejor y hablo con el adulto que creyó era el más indicado.

Y entonces, ingenuamente, creyó que todo estaría bien.

Pero su gato le dijo otra cosa. Y ella debió haber escuchado.

* * *

**-Mercedes Jones-**

Ella había escuchado las preocupaciones de Kurt y en todo momento había fruncido el ceño.

Al principio había pensado que el otro chico sólo estaba exagerando, recordándole lo que él mismo le había contado la razón por la cual Blaine había llegado a Dalton y por lo tanto esas podían ser la razón de las cicatrices del otro chico. Pero poco a poco había empezado a ver más, deteniendo sus ojos en la figura del novio de su mejor amigo, y analizando más despacio todas las actitudes de éste.

Ella admitía que Blaine era la representación de un verdadero caballero, sus modales nada comparados con el resto de los chicos del club, y como tenía esa sonrisa que expresaba muchas cosas pero no decía nada. Entonces había visto los bordes de aquella sonrisa, notando por primera vez el temblor en ella, y fue cuando no lo pudo negar. Todas las preocupaciones de Kurt empezaban a afectarla a ella.

Ella quería a Blaine: es un buen amigo, un solidario compañero y la persona que hace feliz a su mejor amigo.

Ella quería creer que todo era mentira, pero las evidencias decían otra cosa.

* * *

**-Sue Sylvester-**

Cuando Brittany había venido con aquella preocupación supo que era el momento de ponerse en pie y hacer algo al respecto.

Todos podían pensar que era una persona cruel y ella no los iba a contradecir. Era una persona cruel, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ganar. Es una mujer competitiva y el perder no era algo que se encontrara escrito en su ADN. Pero ella era una educadora. Ella había escogido esa profesión porque amaba enseñar a las mentes jóvenes y crédulas; darles nuevos conocimientos y verlos crecer.

Entonces había llegado el nuevo niño gay, una máscara perfeccionada en sus rasgos masculinos clásicos, y supo que tendría que hacer algo.

Y ese momento había llegado.

* * *

**-Will Schuester-**

Él estaba nervioso, preocupado, molesto, triste y enojado, todo al mismo tiempo. Emma a su lado intentado calmarlo; Sue, Burt, Carole y el Director sentados en la oficina de éste último, el silencio llenando la habitación.

Puck había sido el primero en acercarse a él con ésta preocupación, diciéndole de las marcas que había visto en la piel del otro chico y de lo que él creía que las había colocado ahí. Luego había sido Santana, la porrista mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le contaba lo que Brittany le había dicho. Y por último había sido Kurt, la tristeza marcada en su rostro fino cuando le narró lo que sospechaba y lo que temía por su novio; los gritos que una vez había escuchado al otro lado del teléfono y lo que Nick le había contado de regreso en Dalton.

Y entonces… Y entonces supo que no era el único que lo había visto y, como Sue había dicho, era el momento de hacer algo.

Ser un maestro es algo impresionante. Ser el maestro del club glee lo era aún más. Y él amaba y se preocupaba por todos esos chicos que ahora eran su familia y, por lo tanto, era su deber como una guía a seguir el hacer algo.

Levantó la vista cuando la puerta fue abierta, observando con tristeza la tensa figura del chico y el rostro blanco de expresión, el silencio gracias a que el resto se encontraba en clases.

Tomó aire y con un gesto invitó al adolescente a sentarse en el asiento vacío:

−Blaine… tenemos que hablar…


End file.
